High School
by ruthlessqueen91
Summary: Hermione has moved back home after being in California for two years. She is entering her junior year in high school and is in for a wind whirling ride. Most of it is OOC ... Summaries suck just READ!
1. Chapter 1

This is a story that came to mind while I was work, I usually get ideas for stories while looking at random people at my store...as freaky as that sounds it's an excellent way to do it. Anyways enjoy and hopefully you guys like it ... REVIEW FOR ME MY LOVES. S/N I am using Italian in this story, I know a few words so the majority i use a translator so I'm sorry if the grammar is wrong !

• - • - • - • - • -

Monday morning is always the hardest, since it's the beginning of the week. A young woman was getting up and doing her morning routine as she was getting ready to start her junior year. She had just moved back Atlanta. She was anxious and nervous to see her friends again. She hadn't seen them since the summer before all of them started 9th grade. Of course they shared pictures and face time each other but nothing beats being there in person.

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. She had defiantly changed since the last time she was in Atlanta. Her bushy hair was tamed and falling down her back in soft natural curls, she had lost some of her baby fat and was now an hourglass. She was still the bookworm of the family but didn't showed it as much. She dressed in a fitted t-shirt and some sweats as well as her ugg boots. She was putting on her lipgloss when she heard her mother yell for her. Hermione hurried down the stairs and appeared in the kitchen.

"Buongiorno padre. Buongiorno mamma." Hermione said quietly.

"Good morning Mia" her father said with her nickname.

"Are you ready to be back in school?" Her mother asked.

"Yes mamma, I'm happy I'm back home." Hermione smiled.

"Make sure you tell Blaise hello for me" her father said.

"naturalmente papa" Hermione said kissing her parents goodbye.

Hermione drove her car to the school, she parked in the student section and sat in the car for a minute. This was the moment, she was about to see her friends and cousin for the first time in two years. Hermione took a deep breathe and got out of the car. She noticed that a few students were hanging out in the parking lot with friends and just chatting. Hermione walked to the front of the school. She saw a few familiar faces and she waved at them. Some waved back, others stared in shock. She got to the school and pulled the door open. She smiled and walked to the office. She reported to the principal who made her sign some papers and handed her locker assignment and schedule for the semester. Hermione walked out the office and started to walk around. She looked for her friends or cousin. She walked pass a hallway and back tracked because she saw someone she knew. Hermione turned into the hallway and walked right up and behind the person.

"Hello cugino." Hermione said softly.

The young man turned around at the voice. His face was priceless in Hermione's mind.

"MIA! Oh my god, non posso credere che sei tornato! come sono zia e lo zio?" He stated happily.

"Blaise calm down! It's good to see you too." Hermione laughed as she hugged him.

"Wow. Mia you have grown up and may I say into a beautiful young woman." Blaise said with a smile.

"Thank you Blaise, u have grown up nicely too." Hermione said looking at her cousin, who had to be 6'3 now. Hermione stared at Blaise he was fit in all the right places, he sported the indigo eyes that were a trait for the Zabini's.

Hermione caught up with Blaise as they walked down the hallway to Hermione's locker. Blaise pointed out different things as they walked past it. They stopped and Hermione said hello to his friends, Theo and Marcus, who couldn't believe that Hermione was back. As they rounded the corner, Hermione was tackled by two males. Hermione let out a squeal and a laugh. When Hermione pulled back she saw her two best friends. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. She looked at her friends and noticed like Blaise they were taller than the last time she saw them. Harry still had his crazy untidy hair but it suited him. He was a little tan, probably from the summer. His eyes were still the emerald gems but he wore contacts now so they shined more clearly. Ron was buff and fit. Hermione had to thank the gods for football. Ron's hair was longer than she remembered, it was almost at his shoulders. His blue eyes shine with happiness as he stared at her. Hermione smiled and hugged them again.

"I've missed you" she said looking at her boys.

"Blimey Hermione we've missed you. But look at you! You are gorgeous!" Harry said with a big smile.

"Hush you, I'm still me. I've just grown up" Hermione said pushing Harry.

"Holy hell, is that Hermione Alessandra Zabini?!" A voice said behind Hermione.

Hermione turned around and almost cried. Standing in front of her was her best friend from kindergarten. Hermione smiled with tears in her eyes. She hugged her female friend with such emotion. Moving away was harder for Hermione because it meant moving away from Kylie.

"What have you done to my Mia? Who's this baddie that's in front of me right now" Kylie said laughing.

"Kylie Elizabeath Jeans." Hermione tutted.

"Well I'm serious!" Kylie said.

A bell rang letting the students that the first class was going to start. Everyone asked Hermione was her first class and she showed them her schedule. She had he first two classes with Kylie and Blaise and her third and last class with Harry and Ron. Everyone split ways and headed to class. The first part of the day was okay for Hermione. She got caught up quickly in each class and the teachers introduce her every time. She talked to a few kids that she remember from middle school and new students as well. By the time lunch time came Kylie was waiting on Hermione to walk her to the cafeteria. Hermione walked into the crowded cafeteria and followed Kylie to the line. While they were waiting in line Blaise came in with his friends. Hermione looked at him and waved, she froze for a second and then looked at Kylie.

"Is that Draco Malfoy with Blaise?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, they are friends. Best friends, I believe." Kylie said looking at Blaise and Malfoy.

"I guessed I've missed a lot." Hermione said.

"Yeah, they became friends because of the classes they have with each other and as well as basketball" Kylie said taking a plate of food.

Hermione and Kylie sat down at the table in the corner. The chatted and caught up with each other lives. Kylie was explaining her trip to Hawaii when Blaise came over and sat down with them, as well as Draco Malfoy.

"Hello ladies." Blaise said with a smile.

"Now that I'm back, you're not going to let me breathe are you?" Hermione teased Blaise.

"Esattamente" Blaise laughed as Hermione smacked him playfully.

"Mia, this Draco Malfoy. You remember him?" Kylie said with a small smile.

"Of course. Who wouldn't." Hermione said stiffly.

"Mia." Blaise said with a warning tone.

"What? Don't look at me like that?! Egli è quello che mi vittima di bullismo!" Hermione said.

"Mia? I don't remember a Mia." Malfoy said ignoring Hermione's rant.

"Mia is short for Hermione." Hermione stated.

"Bushy head bookworm?" Malfoy said in surprise.

Hermione glared at Malfoy. Of course he would be the one to befriend her cousin. He was one of the reasons why she was so nervous to come back. Draco Malfoy always teased her in middle school. Talked about her hair, her baby fat and her study habits. Hermione was still sensitive to it since at her other school a girl did the same through her freshman year. Blaise smacked Malfoy's side of the head for his stupid remark.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm just shocked, that's all" Malfoy said rubbing his head.

"Way to filter your mouth Draco" Blaise said looking at his friend.

"Anyways, so tell us . Where exactly were you?" Kylie said ignoring the boys.

"We were in California. It was beautiful." Hermione said laughing at Kylie.

"I've heard it is, so why did you , Zia and Zio move back? Not that I'm complaing" Blaise smiled at Hermione.

"Papa wanted to come back , he missed his sister." Hermione winked at Blaise.

Hermione answered all their questions of where had she been and if she liked it better out there or Atlanta. As Hermione talked to her best friends and cousin she watched Malfoy from the corner of the eye. She noticed that he was listening to her talk but at the same time he was working on an assignment. Hermione shifted in her chair so that she could get a better look at Malfoy with out anyone noticing. She noticed that he had changed from middle school. He was leaner and fit. His shoulders where wider, _most likely because of a sport he played_ Hermione thought. He was as tall as Blaise. Hermione looked back at her cousin and sneak a glance at Malfoy. Blaise and him were totally opposites, Blaise was tan , darker hair and indigo eyes as Malfoy was a little lighter in skin and blond and his eyes were crystal blue. They continue until the lunch hour was up. Hermione walked to her last classes and she had a blast. She met new people and reintroduce herself to the people she hadn't seen since middle school. At the end of the school she walked back to the office and let them know that the classes she had were fine, but let them know that the last class of the day she had taken back in California. The assistant principal said she would give her a free period since she still hadn't received her transfer papers from her other school. Hermione said her good byes and walked to the parking lot which was much more fuller than this morning. She walked by some students who waved and other who cat called. Hermione shook her head, she was getting close to her car when she heard her name being called. She turned around and saw Ron.

"Hey Ron, what's up?" Hermione said looking up at him.

"Nothing much, I wanted to ask you, what are you doing in an hour?" Ron said smiling.

"Nothing really." Hermione said

"Come to the field and watch our practice." Ron said excitedly.

"Practice?" Hermione said confused.

"Yes. Harry Ron and Blaise , we play soccer, at least I do when I'm not playing on the football team. Even Malfoy plays. Come watch us." Ron said pleading.

"Okay, sure. Let me put my stuff in the car." Hermione said smiling.

"Cool" Ron said smiling and pointing were the fields where.

This is going to interesting Hermione thought as she put her stuff in the car and walked to the fields.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry that chapter two is late! I've been busy at work and school has started for me. So please hang with me, I will do my best to update once a week.! Well let me not keep you waiting. Here is chapter two! Enjoy ! PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEE R&amp;R :)

-•-•-•-•-•-•-

Hermione sat next to Ginny, who was Ron's little sister and Kylie. They talked to each as the boys stretch and warm up before they started their practice. About forty minutes into the practice the coach blew his whistle signaling that he wanted a quick scrimmage before he dim that practice was over. Hermione heard Ginny sighed and look down to the field. That moment Hermione watched her two best friends and cousin take off their shirts, along with them so did Draco Malfoy.

"Oh my..." Hermione whispered.

"Seeing your childhood friends in a new light Mia?" Kylie said with a smirk.

Hermione looked at Kylie with a sly smile. Kylie laugh at Hermione and put her thumbs up. Hermione look back on the field. Even though her friends grew up and had fantastic bodies she was only keep an eye on one. Hermione watched the boys from the corner of her eye as she spoke to the girls. Kylie asked millions of question , which any one would after two years of not seeing their best friend for two years. Hermione was showing Kylie and Ginny something when the boys came up behind her. Hermione dropped her shirt with a quickness.

"So you came." Ron said smiling big.

"Of course, you had asked." Hermione said.

"What we're you guys talking about before we came." Harry asked.

"Oh! We were talking bout Hermione's ta-" Ginny started to say before she was cutter off but Kylie.

"Nothing, just asking Hermione all the questions in the world" Kylie said still holding Ginny.

"Yeah! They asked tons of questions" Hermione said nervously.

"Mia, you're a terrible lair." Blaise said giving her a knowing look.

"What? I'm not lying. Kylie was grilling me." Hermione said putting her hands on her hip.

"So why was your shirt up?" Malfoy spoke softly.

"Why were you looking?" Hermione said with narrow eyes.

"It's hard not to look when a female is flashing other people"Malfoy said with a wink and smirk.

"Watch it Malfoy." Blaise said pushing his friend.

"I was showing them something." Hermione mumbled.

"What was it." Ron said with curiosity in his voice.

"Umm..." Hermione looked at the boys.

"Come on Mia , show us..."Blaise said softly.

"I don't mind showing you , it's the fact that I have to take my shirt off to show you." Hermione said staring at her friends then Malfoy.

"A free strip tease, I would have never thought a bookworm would have the guts to do it." Malfoy said with a big smirk on his face.

"Son of ..." Hermione started off .

"Malfoy! Shut up!" Blaise said smacking his best mate upside his head.

"Fuck Blaise !" Malfoy said staring murderously at Blaise.

"Mia, che cos'è?" Blaise said turning back to Hermione.

"non essere cattivo. Ho un tatuaggio e un anello sul mio stomaco." Hermione said.

"W-w-what?" Blaise stuttered.

"Honestly Blaise." Hermione said, she took a deep breath and lifted her t-shirt to show the boys what she was showing the girls a few minutes ago.

Draco's eyes widen when he saw what Hermione was showing the girls a few minutes ago. On her tone and tan stomach laid a very beautiful diamond butterfly belly button ring. Draco moved his eyes down a little and notice a very detail feather at her hip bone. Draco swallowed and moved his eyes back to Hermione who was watching him. Before he caught another look she let her shirt fall back down.

"Happy?" Hermione looked at the guys.

When they didn't say nothing Hermione grabbed her bag and left the field. She heard Kylie yell her name, but she kept walking. She got to her car and drove off to her house. When she got home she slipped off her shoes and put them in the closet. She walked through the kitchen and towards the living room. She found her mother relaxing on the couch and next to her laid two beautiful baby girls, who were currently taking a nap. Hermione was a big sister, they had found out they were expecting when they moved to California. Shocker was that they were having twins and two girls at that. Hermione was excited that she was going to be a big sister. They were part of why they wanted to move back. Hermione's dad wanted them to be with family. Family who had yet to meet them. This was going to be a surprise for everyone. Hermione kissed her mothers forehead and sat next to her. They spoke about her first day at school and how Blaise was excited that they were back. After 30 minutes, one of the twins sat up and looked around.

"Mimi!" She said excitedly when she spotted her older sister.

"Hey Cherish" Hermione said as she reached for her sister.

Cherish was a true Zabini, she was tan , had the dark hair and the famous indigo eyes. She was loud and free. Always up to something, and was very attached to Hermione. Hermione didn't mind because she loved the attention her little sister gave her. Hermione played with Cherish and kept her busy. 15 minutes later Christine woke up. Christine looked exactly like Cherish but the only difference was that Christine had bright blue eyes. They only way to tell them apart. Christine sat up and moved closer to her mother, but smiled when she saw Hermione. Christine was the quiet one but loved her family.

"Papa!" Cherish yelled. Cherish took off and ran to her fathers arms, Christine wasn't far behind either.

"Hello father." Hermione stood up and kissed her fathers cheek.

"Hello my beautiful girls." He said after kissing his wife. "We are having company tonight."

"Who's coming over?" Hermione asked.

"My sister and her family." Her father said with a big smiled. " I think it's time to introduce them to Cherish and Christine."

"Wonderful darling." Hermione's mother smiled.

Hermione smiled, she was happy that her father was going to see his family again and she was going to see her favorite aunt.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally I have chapter 3. Sorry , school has taken up my life. Enjoyyyyyyy &amp;&amp; Read and Review.

Hermione went up stairs and changed in to some jeans and fitted t-shirt. She looked in the mirror and left her hair alone since she liked her curls. She refreshed her face and make up. When she was done she went to her sisters room and helped her mother fix the girls. Hermione dressed Cherish in a cute summer dress , which was blue, while her mother dressed Christine in a similar dress but white. Her mother left her to do their hair since Hermione was better at it then her. Hermione decided to give Christine a puff ball, which was all her hair pulled up to a high ponytail and her curls puffing out. Since Cherish was a little more aware of her attire she french braided her hair. When she finished with her sisters they walked down to the living room and Hermione put on a movie to keep them still while she helped clean the kitchen a little. Around 8pm the door bell rang, Hermione's mother told her to watch the girls and that they will be in there when her father was ready to introduce them. Hermione sat with her sisters , one on each side and waited for their father to come through. Hermione was tickling Christine when she saw her father, uncle , aunt and Blaise walk through.

"Mia is that you?!" Her aunt said to her.

"Hi Zia Marie" Hermione smiled and hugged her. "Ciao Zio"

"My darling Mia, you're a young lady now" her uncle said spinning her around.

"Thank you" Hermione said blushing "hey Blaise" she hugged him.

"Sister, I want to to meet the new heiresses of the family." Hermione's father announced.

"Cherish, Christine. Come here" Hermione smiled at her sister.

The twins walked to their older sister holding hands. The look on her uncle and aunt face were priceless. Her aunt Marie broke into tears and her husband clapped on Hermione's fathers back and Blaise smiled. Hermione's mother came in and said her hellos and explained that she was expecting before she moved to California but didn't know until a few weeks after they had moved. Of course Marie fussed at her brother for not telling her. That night was eventful, everyone got to know the twins and catch up in their life's. Christine was becoming attach to Blaise. Every where he went she would follow. It was cute but when it was time for them to leave Christine broke down and wouldn't let go of Blaise's shirt. Hermione's father finally was able to let go of the bond, a few words from Blaise and Christine calmed down a little but still had tears in her eyes. That night Hermione slept with both her sisters in her bed. Nights like this she was happy she ended up buying a king size bed. When her alarm rang she rolled off the bed and went to take a shower. She came out the bathroom to see her mother and father taking the twins to their own beds.

Today she decided to dress a little better instead of her comfy style. She put on some jean shorts, a loose black tank top and tied her plaid long sleeve button down shirt around her hips. She looked at her closet and after a minute she choose her shoes. She went to the bathroom and but some simple make up on and decided to pull her hair up into a messy bun. She walked down stairs and gave her mother a kiss as well as her sisters. She went to the garage to get in her car and saw her father.

"Good morning papa." Hermione said putting her school things in the car.

"Good morning love." Her father said giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Mia I need you to come back today, your mother has to work tonight and I need u to watch the twins until I get home"

"Of course papa" Hermione smiled at her father.

Hermione got in her car and drove off to school. Since she was a little early she decided to walk to the field. She was walking around the field , listening to music. As she was walking she spotted a soccer ball. She walked towards it and dribbled it between her feet. She brought the ball to her heel and popped it up and started juggling it. It was a hidden passion of Hermione's to play soccer and the fact that her family were soccer fans and had one or two cousins that played professionally. She was balancing the ball on the back of her leg as she popped it up and smoothly kicked it into the ball into the goal. She smiled when it made it in, then she heard a clap behind her. She quickly turned around and saw Blaise and Malfoy.

"You never did know how to put that ball down" Blaise teased.

"It's in our blood my darling cousin" Hermione gave him a wicked smile.

"That's true, see Malfoy. I told you , you would see something great." Blaise looked at his best mate.

"Hmm, it was okay. I've seen better." Malfoy smirked.

"I bet you have Malfoy." Hermione shook her head. She left to the school and waved at her cousin.

Malfoy watch Hermione walk away. He tilted his head a little and watched her backside. He smiled, she was a spit fire yet very humble. Plus what she was wearing today looked better on her than any girl here. He was daydreaming when Blaise tapped his shoulder and gave him a knowing look. Malfoy smiled at his best friend and they headed back up to the school. Malfoy walked with Blaise down the corridor and smirked at a few passing girls who stared at them with lust in their eyes. Blaise was explaining something when he pause for a few seconds and continue to walk like nothing happen but he stared straight ahead. Theodore Nott, best friends to Malfoy and Blaise was leaning against the wall as he talked to Hermione who had a smile on her face. Malfoy felt an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach. Malfoy tapped Blaise and pointed at the couple. Blaise looked over and just stared at them. He nodded at Malfoy and walked over.

"Hey guys." Blaise said stepping up to them.

"What's up mate?" Theo said standing up straighter.

"Just walking the halls." Blaise with an ease.

"Sounds entertaining cousin." Hermione smiled. "But I have to head to class. Thanks for the chat Theo"

"What was that about?" Blaise asked Theo as soon as Hermione was out of site.

"What are you talking bout B?" Theo said walking to his class.

"You acting all chummy to my cousin?" Blaise said blunty.

"Come off it Blaise. I'm just trying to get to know the girl. It's been 2 years since we've seen her." Theo said with a laugh.

"Theo, I know you. Please do not toy with my cousin." Blaise said with a tone.

"No worries B." Theo said clapping Blaise on his shoulder.

A few weeks passed and Hermione was able to get in a routine that fit her lifestyle. She enjoyed hanging out with her best friends and going to movies or to the park when she had her sisters. She also enjoyed having her cousin around again. Blaise's came home with Hermione almost every day to help her baby sit and just to eat the food his favorite aunt made. She also was learning more about Theo. Who was becoming another best friend for her. She did like him but knew of his reputation and she did let him know ahead of time that she was looking for a friendship which Theo happily accepted, but they were really close. Hermione was happy that she was back in her hometown and everything seemed perfect but for one thing. Malfoy. He was still an ass but there was something about him that Hermione wanted to know more of.

It was Saturday morning and Hermione woke up with a start. She looked around and noticed that she was in her room. She sat up and rubbed the sleep out her eyes. She looked around and saw that Kylie was still asleep and that Christine was sleeping on her leg and Cherish sleeping with her legs and arms all out between Kylie and Hermione. Hermione laughed at the scene. She slowly got up and went to the bathroom. She walked out to the room and looked at her clock. It was almost ten in the morning. Hermione started to pick up all the things off the floor and then open the blinds a little. It was a cloudy day so it brought in a little bit of light.

"Kylie" Hermione's mumbled as she shook his best friend.

"Hmm!" Kylie said as she moved away.

"Kylie!" Hermione said louder.

"What Mia ?" Kylie said turning around to face her.

"Wake up."Hermione laughed.

"What time is it?" Kylie said getting up.

"Quarter after ten." Hermione said trying to wake up the twins.

Kylie nodded and got up to go to the bathroom. Hermione grabbed Cherish and started to play with her toes and until she woke up with a smile on her face. Hermione kissed her forehead and sat her up so she could fully wake up. Hermione crawled a little more into the bed so she could get the Christine. Since Christine was on her stomach Hermione flipped her over on her back. And started to moved her hair out her face. She started to whisper her name and she continue to do it until Christine open her eyes. Hermione smiled at her and sat her up so she could wake up too. When Kylie came out the bathroom , they headed downstairs. Hermione's mom was cooking some breakfast when they got downstairs, the twins ran to that mother and gave her kisses and hugs. Hermione kissed her forehead and Kylie said good morning. Teresa, Hermione's mom, sat the twins down at their little table as she handed them a sippy cup with milk so they could drink until breakfast was ready.

"What's the plan for the day?" Teresa said.

"Where going to the mall and then the movies" Hermione said pouring her and Kylie a glass of fresh mango juice.

"That sounds like fun. Who's all going?" Teresa said smiling at the girls.

"Blaise, Theo,Harry,Ron and I believe Draco is going?" Kylie said naming everyone with her fingers.

"Good morning girls." Hermione's dad, Antonio, said coming down the stairs.

"Good morning" everyone said.

They enjoyed their breakfast and talked a little bit. Hermione and Kylie went upstairs to get dressed so they can head out, since they had to pick up Ron and Harry. Hermione got dressed in some jeans with a fitted long sleeve shirt, she put on her uggs and toss her hair into a ponytail. She put on her jewelry and walked out the bathroom and sat on her bed as Kylie got dressed. When they were ready to go they went to the garage. Hermione press the unlock button to her mustang and jumped in. Kylie sat on the passenger seat and set up the GPS to get to Harry's house. 45 minutes later they were walking around the mall waiting on Blaise and Malfoy to arrive. Ron and Harry were sitting outside the make up shop with Hermione and Kylie looked around. By the time he girls can out the store Blaise and Malfoy were there. Hermione hugged Blaise and said her hellos to Malfoy who nodded in return.

They walked around the mall and hang out, did a little shopping. They joked around and had a good Saturday. Malfoy and Hermione seemed to be going along fine, there was no tension what so ever and they had smiles. Kylie nudged Blaise when she noticed this, Blaise smirked and they did everything possible that Malfoy and Hermione were always next to each other.


	4. Chapter 4

I know its been a minute since I uploaded a chapter. Here it is...not my favorite but youknow (: read and review...

Wednesday afternoon Hermione, Kylie and Theo were at Hermione's house working on some History project. Theo was on the laptop researching on something while Hermione and Kylie worked on the poster board. The girls were gossiping when Kylie turned to her friend and looked at her.

"So you and Malfoy are getting along." Kylie said randomly.

"Yeah, I mean he is Blaise's best friend. Might as well." Hermione answer not thinking.

"But do you like him?" Kylie said pushing her luck. Theo stopped typing and watch Hermione.

"He's cool people, now that I got to know him a little more. Though he still an ass, why?" Hermione said looking at her best friend with a weird look.

"Okay, no reason just asking." Kylie said smiling.

Hermione stared at her best friend for a few more seconds before she shook her head and went back on working on the poster board. They finished everything around midnight. Hermione's parents had asked them to stay the night so they wouldnt be driving so late. Kylie agreed, but Theo declined. He had told his mother that he would be home soon and that he didnt bring any clothes to wear tomorrow. With a promise to text Hermione that he arrived home safely, Theo left. Hermione and Kylie went up to her room and got ready for bed. A couple of hours later, Hermione was awaken by her baby sister who was trying to lay in her bed. Hermione picked her up and laid her between her and Kylie. She cuddle with her sister and instantly fell back to sleep.

An alarm rang in Hermione's room, Kylie rolled over and looked around. Confused to where she was for a second and then saw Hermione cuddled up with one of the twins. Kylie smiled but jumped off the bed and turned off the alarm. She went back to the bed and shook Hermione softly to wake her up. Hermione rolled over and saw that Kylie was standing there. After 10 minutes Hermione finally got up and showered. Hermione let Kylie pick out an outfit from her closet since they were around the same size, of course Hermione clothes were a little loose on Kylie because of the curves Hermione has. Hermione came out the shower and went to her closet. Since it was a very nice day she decided to wear on of her tank dress that fell right above her knees. She paired it with a thin jean button up shirt. She rolled the sleeves to her elbows. She grabbed her black tim boots. Kylie cat called when she saw Hermione, who just flipped her off but laughed. Hermione left her hair down and curly. They went downstairs and eat some breakfast that Hermione's mother made. A kiss to her mother and sisters they were off to school.

Of course Hermione's outfit made the male population stop and stare. Kylie teased Hermione because all the guys who had girlfriends where getting yelled at. Hermione shook her head, she understood that her body had change in the pass two years, due to her running and keeping herself healthy. Hermione and Kylie where at the lockers talking when Theo appeared behind Hermione.

"You sure you want to be friends? That dress is making it hard for me." Theo said into Hermione's ear.

"Oh hush Theo." Hermione said laughing and pushing him away.

"What? Im serious." Theo said with a big smile, and Hermione smiled back.

"Wow Mia" Hermione heard behind her.

Hermione turned around and saw her two male friends, Harry and Ron. Hermione blushed and gave each boy a hug, but Ron's lasted a little too caught up on random things and waited for the bell to rang so they could go to class. Soon enough Theo and Hermione were walking to their first class.

Malfoy and Blasie walked into the class 10 minutes late. Blaise mumbled an apology and they sat down in their seats. Malfoy looked up and noticed that a group of people where in the front of the class presenting some project. Malfoy then noticed that Hermione was in the front and what she was wearing had him stuck, all he could was stare. After the presentation, Hermione made eye contact with Malfoy and smiled a litte. As they sat down the door to the classroom and in walked a pretty petite girl with short black hair. The girl smiled and handed the teacher a note and sat down. Hermione looked at Kylie with a confused looked and then saw Blaise pat Malfoy on the back. Hermione watched the girl with black and noticed she was staring at her with a glare. Hermione raised an eyebrow and the girl turned around and looked to front.

After class the Hermione was walking down the hallway with Kylie and Theo when the new girl bumped into her and kept walking.

"Who is that?" Hermione said adjusting her bag.

"That my friend is the queen bee. Pansy Parkinson. Looks like she has return from her family vacation" Theo said.

"Okay, any reason why she glaring at me and bumping into me?" Hermione said annoyed.

"The fact that her boyfriend keeps looking at you." Kylie said.

"Boyfriend? Whos her boyfriend?" Hermione said confused.

Kylie pointed down the hallway, Hermione followed her finger and at the end of it she saw Pansy hugging Malfoy and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Hermione stared for a couple of more minutes and walked to her next class with her head down. Kylie looked at Theo with a worried face. They both followed Hermione into her next class. Through the day Hermione avoided Malfoy. Though she knew that he knew what she was doing. She didnt want to deal with Malfoy yet. Even though he didnt know she secretly liked him, she didnt want to face him. Finally the day was over and Hermione was walking outside to her car when she heard her name being called. When she turned around she saw Blaise and Malfoy and walking behind them was Pansy who was holding Malfoy's hand. Hermione stared at their jointed hands as they approach. Blaise waved his hand in her face to snap her out of it.

"Sorry" Hermione mumbled.

"Anyways, Mia i would like you to meet..." Blaise started to say

"Pansy Parkinson" Hermione finished saying. "Yeah, nice to meet you. Hermione Zabini"

"Likewise." Pansy said with a fake smile.

"So people were saying you were on vacation. Did you have fun?" Hermione said trying to break the awkward tension.

"Yes, we went to Italy. Lovely place." Pansy said looking at her nails.

"Yes. Of course." Hermione said looking at Blasie. "So how long have you two... ya know" Hermione spoke again pointing at the hands.

"OH! Almost two years." Pansy said with the best grin.

"Wow. Congrats" Hermione said

"Yes" Pansy said kissing Malfoy's cheek.

"Um, Okay. Well I have to go now." Hermione stuttered as she turned away.

Hermione hugged her cousin who had a weird look on his face. She turned around to say something to Malfoy, who had a look of hurt. Hermione smiled at nodded. Hermione walked to her car and go in. She took a deep breath and let out. Hermione put her head in her hands and slowly tried to get her breathes back to normal. Hermione went home and changed into some sweat and a half tank. She was laying in her bed when her mother called her down. Hermione threw her hair into a big messy bun and walked downstairs.

"Yes mother?" Hermione said poking her head into the kitchen.

"Hey honey, just letting you know your father is working late tonight. So Marie invited us to her house for dinner." Her mother said with a smile.

"Okay cool, I'll go get dress." Hermione said returning to her room.

After 45 minutes Hermione was ready to go, she stopped in the mirror and looked at herself for the last time. That night Hermione had fun with her aunt and uncle along with her cousins. She smiled and laugh and not once thought about Draco Malfoy. Blaise did asked her if she was okay since she had left quickly after school. Hermione assured her cousin that she was fine that she had to get home to the twins. Hermione slept with no issues that night, she woke up in the morning and showered. She got dressed in some low rise black pants. She put on a dark green half hoodie that fell right above her belly button , so her belly ring was gunna show today and as well as her tattoo. She put some product in her hair so it would stay anti frizzy all day. She put on a matching bucket hat and was off. She pulled up to the school and walks to her locker where she knew Kylie would be at.

"Kylie" Hermione said in a singing voice.

"Mia" Kylie said it back.

"What's up?" Hermione said lean against the lockers.

"Nothing my dear."Kylie said looking at her best friend.

"Sounds boring hun, let's do something today after school." Hermione said with a big smile.

"Like old days?" Kylie asked.

"Yes ma'am" Hermione laughed.

"Hermione?" Someone said behind her.

"Yes?" Hermione turned around and looked at the girl.

"Can you sign this?" The girl said handing her a magazine.

"Sure?" Hermione took the magazine and then saw the picture. She blushed and signed it quickly and gave it back to the girl.

"What was that about?" Kylie asked.

"Nothing." Hermione mumbled and walked to class.

Kylie kept bugging Hermione about the girl in the hall. they were walking down the hall to their next class, when another person came up to Hermione and compliment on the photo. Kylie having enough asked to see what photo people where talking about. A girl open the magazine and to the photo most of the underclassmen where talking bout. There Kylie saw her best friend posing for some swim suit company. Kylie's mouth drop and looked at her best friend, Hermione's face was in her hands blushing furiously.

"Oh. My. God.!" Kylie finally said, she asked the girl if she could keep the magazine.

Kylie hit Hermione with the magazine and started laughing. Hermione keep telling Kylie to shut up for the rest of the day. Hermione pulled her bucket hat lower as she saw people staring at her. She had totally forgot that she had taking a photo shoot in California before she had return back to Atlanta. Hermione slumped on in the chair and looked at her hands. Kylie sat next to her and patted her shoulder. Slowly Hermione and Kylie started talking bout the photo shoot. Soon enough the doors to the cafeteria slammed open, Hermione looked towards the door and saw a mad Blaise.

"Mia!" He said as soon as he approached her.

"Blaise" Hermione stated calmly

"What. Is. This." Her said pointing at the picture.

"What about it?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione..." Blaise said again.

"Blaise, calm down. It's a photo shoot that I did in California. I didn't expect it to be in magazines here in Atlanta." Hermione sighed.

"You've done this before?" Blaise said in shock.

"Yes, I modeled." Hermione said.

"And Zio approved?" Blaise questioned.

"No, and he still doesn't. But since I didn't really have friend out in California, he let me be so I would have something to do." Hermione's said looking at her cousin.

"Okay, but I don't like this." Blaise said.

Hermione laughed and nodded. After a while Hermione explained the shoot and went in to detail why she choose modeling out of everything.


	5. Chapter 5

Alright here is chapter 5. I actually wrote part of this chapter before chapter 4 was actually, weird huh? well let me know what yall think and im open to what yall wanna see happen in the next coming chapterssss. love yall who leave comments. thanks for the support. (R&amp;R!)

A couple of days had passed since the school had seen Hermione's photo in the magazine. Ever since then the guys have been after Hermione, and the girls have talked bout her, especially Pansy Parkinson. Hermione didn't really pay them mind. But she was getting tired of stares. It was finally Friday and for that Hermione was grateful. It meant two days with out the school population staring at her. Hermione was sitting in one of the chairs in the library reading some things for her homework.

"Always a bookworm." A voice next to her said.  
"Malfoy" Hermione addressed him when she looked up.  
"Any reason why you in here hiding instead of in the cafe eating with the rest of the humans?" Malfoy smirked.  
"Not in the mood of people staring at me while I ate." Hermione said looking back down at her work.  
"I thought you would be use to that." Malfoy said a little confused.  
"Never an attention seeker, unlike some." Hermione said.  
"Yet you do a photo shoot. Are you sure you not?" Malfoy smirked wider.  
"Malfoy why are you here?" Hermione looked up with an annoyed expression.  
"Your dear cousin sent me." Malfoy said rolling his eyes.  
"Thanks for the concern but you can tell him I'm okay." Hermione said shaking her head.

After a few minutes Malfoy left the library. Hermione sighed and shook her head. She put her headphones on so nobody else would disturb her. Six songs in she saw a shadow and she looked up and notice that Theo was standing in front of her smiling.

"Don't tell me he sent you too?" She said taking her headphones off.  
"Guilty, but I also came to give you these." Theo's said handing her a can soda and an apple.  
"So kind Theo." she smiled at him.  
"For a beautiful woman, always." Then winked at her.

Hermione and Theo sat in the library and talked. Hermione honestly like Theo but she knew his game so she let him talk but she also knew that her best friend like him and him felt the same way. She had been watching them for the pass couple weeks. But not to embarrass her friend she kept it quiet but she will be bring it up soon. The bell rang in the background and Hermione picked up her stuff, and walked with Theo out the library. They were walking into the main hallway when Hermione was knocked to the side. When she adjusted herself she saw Pansy laughing.

"Excuse you." Hermione said annoyed.  
"What did you say?" Pansy stopped laughing.  
"Excuse you" Hermione said louder.  
"Why do I need to say that? You were in my way, you've been at this school long enough to know to move when I'm walking." Pansy said.  
"Last time I checked I only do that if the queen is in town, and I don't see her anywhere." Hermione replied hotly.  
"Son of a bitch. You are nothing but a lowly bookworm who only got her name know because of a small trashy magazine photo shoot" Pansy spat back.  
"Now, now, dear Parkinson. Do I hear a little jealousy behind that."Hermione smirked  
"Jealous of whom? You? An ugly buck tooth bookworm , who doesn't know how to dress or tame that ghastly bushy hair of yours?" Pansy said smiling an evil smile.

When Pansy said those things it home. Hermione felt like she was in 7th again. Hermione step back and looked at Pansy.

"Oh no, look I made the beaver cry" Pansy cackled.

Hermione shake her head to make the tears stopped. Hermione felt arms around her waist and looked back and saw Blaise. Seeing him Hermione wanted to break down.

"Pansy that was low and you know that." Hermione heard Blaise say.  
"I don't care Blaise." Pansy said with a smile.  
"Mad she taken your shine Parkinson?" Theo said after Blaise.  
"Aw how cute. The two of you stepping up to defend her. Can't fight ya own battles now beaver?" Pansy said looking at Hermione.  
"Malfoy control your bitch." Kylie growled.  
"Watch your mouth." Malfoy growled back.  
"Mate, please take your girlfriend somewhere." Blaise said in a flat tone.

Malfoy nodded and grabbed Pansy. When Hermione looked around she saw that all the students were watching them. Hermione got out Blaise's grip and walked out. Blaise called after her but she didn't stop. She walked all the way to her car. She sat and cried her eyes out. It had been a long time since she been in a confrontation with some one and someone who had been in her past and call her the names that still haunt her very own dreams. Hermione wiped her tears, she looked at her phone and notice that her friends had called and texted. She shut it off and drove home.

When she got home her mother was waiting for her, she guessed that Blaise called her and told her because she gave Hermione the biggest hug and Hermione broke down again in her mothers arms. After calming down they both sat in the couch. Hermione told her mother everything from the start of 7th grade until now. She told her how they bullied her, called her names. Even though it wasn't as bad now than a couple years. She told her mother that she like Draco Malfoy but didn't want to say anything because of his girlfriend and everything in between. She told her about the photos she took before California ended up in a magazine here in Atlanta and how everyone changed the way they act towards her.

"Mia, you are a beautiful young lady. Do not let anyone tell you other wise. Yes you are thicker than some but that doesn't down grade your beauty. You are intelligent and bright. Who ever gets you will be one lucky man. I'm sorry you went through this. But you are a tough, hold your head up sweetheart." Her mother told her.

"Thank you momma." Hermione said hugging her.

Hermione laid on the couch and watched tv while her mother move around the house. After an hour later she felt her sisters climbing on the couch. Hermione turned and saw her sisters smiling. She sat up and helped them on. Hermione reached to her phone and turned it on. When it fully came on she noticed a whole bunch of texts. Hermione sighed and replied back to them. She told them that she was fine that she was home and that they were more than welcome to come over after school. For the time being Hermione went up stairs and changed into something comfortable and brushed her hair into a high bun. She return back to the living room and cuddled back on the couch and watch tv as her sisters played with toys on the floor in front of her. Her weekend was spent with her friends hanging out at her house. Blaise Theo Harry Ron Ginny and Kylie. They came Friday after school and didn't leave until Sunday afternoon. They joked, talked , stayed up late and watched movies. The occupied the living room, even though it annoyed Hermione's mother but she was happy that her daughters friends where there for her.

The week of school went by okay. Stares and mutters were still there. Tension was up high, everybody wondering what will happen next. What threw Hermione off was that Malfoy stayed away. She would see him talking to Theo and Blaise but when she came around he excused him self as well as walking in the halls, he would see her and walked the opposite direction. It annoyed her to the very end, but she knew it would pass.

Friday came along and everyone was buzzing bout Malfoy's party. With all that happen Hermione didn't want to go. Stating that he didn't want her there and the fact they hadn't really spoken to each other in a few weeks. Kylie being her best friend tutted at her and told her she should go and have fun. Hermione said no and spent the day saying no to Kylie every time she brought it up. After talking to Hermione for the fifth time, Kylie finally got her to agree to come to Draco's party. Kylie smiled in victory and knew that this night was going to be interesting. She dragged her best friend all the way home to figure out what they were going to wear. Kylie stood in front of Hermione's closet. Knowing that her best friend did model she got a lot of free clothing from the companies so she could advertise them. Kylie stood there for a few minutes and then picked out a few articles of clothing and let Hermione pick something that she liked. Hermione looked at the selection and end up picking a white fitted skirt and a half grey t-shirt with some writing on the front. Hermione showered and braided her hair down so that it would be curly when it dried out. Hermione and Kylie talked about different things as the painted their nails and waited for their hair to dry.

"So what are you going to do tonight?" Hermione asked Kylie.  
"What do you mean?" Kylie looked at her friend with a curious look.  
"About Theo." Hermione said.  
"What about him!?" Kylie said sitting up straight.  
"I know you like him." Hermione winked at her friend.  
"Mia, how did you figure that out?" Kylie said with wide eyes.  
"Come on now Ky, I can tell. They way you act around and the way he acts around you." Hermione said laughing.  
"I honestly don't know what to do."Kylie said putting her face in her hands.  
"Be you." Hermione said hugging her best friend.

After an hour the girls finished getting ready and were ready to go. Theo picked them up and brought them to Draco's house. Hermione was nervous because of what had happen and didn't want to confront nobody. They went to the basement and there they met up with Blaise. They enjoy the first part of the party. Dancing around and talking with everyone. Hermione watched the boys smoke hookah, which she didn't know until tonight. She didn't mind it at all, she knew they were having fun. The group went inside to dance, Theo with Kylie, Harry with Ginny, Blaise with some girl and Hermione dance with Ron. While dancing Hermione felt like someone was staring at her, she looked around and locked eyes with Malfoy. She raised an eyebrow and looked away. The night was coming to an end, Hermione and Kylie were outside waiting on Blaise to take them home.

"We'll look who decided to show up." Hermione froze at the voice.  
"Leave us along Parkinson." Kylie growled.  
"Why? I haven't done nothing." Pansy smiled.  
"Your presence is annoying enough." Kylie mumbled.  
"Watch the tongue." Pansy snapped.  
"Ha, you wish." Kylie smirked.  
"Just go away." Hermione said.  
"The beaver speaks." Pansy looked at Hermione.  
"Yes, I do. My name is not beaver, it's Hermione." Hermione said strongly.  
"Hmm, I like beaver better." Pansy smiled.  
"So then you wouldn't mind me calling you a fake Barbie then." Hermione smirked.  
"Excuse me?" Pansy glared.  
"Oh now you know the phrase. Well you like to were ton of make up, and it makes u look like a fake Barbie" Hermione said with a sly smile.  
"Says the girl who's plain Jane."Pansy snapped back. By this time everyone was watching them.  
"But honey, plain Jane is what got all those ads to call me. And apparently plain jane is what got your boyfriend looking too." Hermione said with a smirk.  
"You bitch." Pansy said and advance towards Hermione.

Hermione was prepared for the slap but it never came. She looked up and saw Malfoy holding Pansy hand. Pansy looked at Malfoy and then at Hermione. Pansy ripped her hand from Malfoy's gripped and walked away. Hermione took a deep breathe and looked up at Malfoy who had a small smile. Hermione return one back, but easily dropped it when Blaise touched her shoulder asking her if she was okay. Hermione nodded and told him she was fine, she walked with her friends to the car but looked over her shoulder and saw the Malfoy was looking at her. She took the chance and smiled at him, and he made a smile back and nodded his head as to say goodbye.  
Kylie squealed a little when she notice the exchange and Hermione shook her head, this upcoming few weeks are about to be very interesting.


End file.
